Christmas Surpises
by angel03618
Summary: A NaruHina oneshot. It's Christmas Eve and Naruto has been hurt. Hinata has his gift waiting for him. rated to be safe


**Hey, I know that I haven't finished some of my other stories, but I'm writing this in the Christmas spirit. I really hope you enjoy this story, because I enjoyed writing it for you.**

**I don't own Naruto in any shape for form, but I do own the bottle of Bacardi sitting next to me (it's a shame that I can't drink it until Christmas day.)  
**

**Xxxx**

It was snowing and the young female Hyuuga, Hinata, was walking to the meeting place her boyfriend and she always met at. It was Christmas Eve and they had promised to meet at the bridge and walk together to Naruto's house and spend the night in each others arms on his couch watching Christmas carols on the television.

Every year of Naruto's life, he had spent Christmas completely alone. He was coming home from a mission tonight and they decided before he left that they would meet on 'their' bridge. Hinata had been standing there for five minutes. It was a cold night and the air was starting to make her shiver. Where was Naruto? He had never been late for anything in his life.

Hinata was staring to worry about him. Hinata sat down and put her mitten covered hand into the snow behind her. A cold liquid had immediately sank into it and looked at her hand immediately. Her white mitten was now blood red on the palm. She looked over her shoulder to see the source of the stained snow. She gasped as her eyes found a very badly wounded Naruto, barely standing, clutching his left arm with his right hand.

Hinata ran over to him as he fell to the ground. She placed his head on her lap. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. He slowly raised his right hand and placed it on her cheek and softly caressed it with his thumb.

He slowly and softly said "I wasn't late… was I?"

Tears silently fell down her cheeks as she said "No, Naruto, you're not late. Now let's get you to Tsunade-sama, shall we?"

He nodded to her and she applied chakra to her arms and lifted him gently off the cold ground. They slowly made their way to the Hokage's office pushed through the door. Tsunade was looking out the window at the time, with a glass of sake in her hand she said, "Sorry, but I am not doing anything for anyone right now. I'm enjoying the quiet." Then she turned to shoo whoever was there away. She too gasped as she saw Naruto's state. She rushed to him and Hinata and started to heal him. As soon as she was done (it didn't take long as Kyuubi helped) Naruto turned to Tsunade and said "Thanks baa-chan" with that famous grin of his spread across his face.

"I'm glad your better, Naruto, now go home and rest, both of you, because you both need it." And with that, Tsunade winked at Hinata who shyly smiled back. Naruto had looked at both of them as if they were up to something.

"_Thank you too, Kyuubi" _thought Naruto.

"**Anytime, my kit." **She said back and Naruto felt warm in side.

"All right Hinata. Come on, we have a date with the T.V." Naruto said, grabbing her arm and lugging her out the door.For someone who could be sweet, caring and comforting in way that no one would ever see but Hinata, he could sure be quiet rude too.

They got back to his messy, tiny, broken apartment and he went for a quick shower to get off the access blood that covered him. She went to change into a set of clothes that she had left there, after all, only a small amount of the clothes that she was wearing had gotten just a little bit of blood on them. She was still clean. As soon as Naruto got out of the shower he walked over to her and hugged her properly.

"I love you, Hinata. Here's your Christmas present." He said and thrust a small box into her hand. She opened it to expose a small diamond ring.

"Naruto is this-" she was cut off by Naruto, who had a look of sincerity, love and seriousness in his eyes.

"Marry me, Hinata. Please?" he said.

She smiled and nodded yes, he kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, she looked into his eyes and said. "Naruto I have two Christmas presents for you." Naruto then looked pleased with himself.

"Two? I've never even gotten one, and now I'm getting two, best Christmas ever. Where are they?" he asked like a little kid who was experiencing Christmas for the first time.

"Before I tell you, did you ever want kids?" she asked.

"Kids?" he repeated. "I never thought it would be possible for me to have kids, incase you haven't noticed, I'm not well liked in Konoha." He replied. "So I never really wanted them. I never wanted kids, not when I knew what I carried. I just kind of convinced myself I couldn't." he continued with pain clearly expressed in his eyes.

"One present is over there, under the tree." She said and he nodded with glee. "The other isn't here yet."

That's ok, Hinata, I can wait, when does it get here?" he asked.

"In nine months" she said and smiled nervously. His eyes looked like saucers.

"What in the world takes that long to deliver?" he asked.

"A…." she said, trailing off. She then took a deep breath and said, "A baby, Naruto, I'm pregnant." She then looked into Naruto's eyes and saw nothing but awe in them.

"Really?" he asked, again, like a little kid. "I swear it, Hinata, the best Christmas ever." He said cheerily, and kissed her deeply again. But it didn't stop. They slowly moved into his bed room and landed on his bed, carols completely forgotten about now, along with Naruto's other present.

**Xxxx**

**There we have it. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you thought. It really means something to me.**

**Oh by the way, they are like 20ish in the story, and as you just found out, getting married, yay.**

**Anyways, bye now and don't forget to review.**


End file.
